I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to filter devices and more particularly to such a device utilizing a standard or conventional tee connector and a standard or conventional pipe as the housing.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Filter devices have heretofore been constructed of relatively expensive housing members. Further, generally such filter devices have not been constructed so that they are capable of use as either a suction line or a return line filter.